In addition to traditional over the air or cable broadcasts, a third party resource can provide broadband delivery of audio and video to one or more users via a network (e.g., the Internet). For instance, a service provider (e.g., an internet service provider (ISP)) can provide a user access to the network via which such user can request and receive the video content from a third party content provider. The requested audio and video data thus can be delivered to the user as Over-The-Top (OTT) content. In the delivery of OTT content, the service provider generally is responsible only for transporting the IP packets that contains the content from the third party content provider.